


Measured by the Hours

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: lost_in_108, Drabble, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with a half-empty bottle and a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measured by the Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For the lost_in_108 prompt #05 - liquor.

It begins with a half-empty bottle and a beach.

A bitter taste in her mouth, she watches him rise out of the ocean like some cinema icon. But the burning bright sand is not fiction, and soon the two of them – _just them_ – are swallowed by a blinding light.

They wake up, drowning in each other, blonde hair and blond hair.

Some would say the intoxication is a chemical feeling. That if they thought about something deeper than yellow wallpaper and the slogan of the era, if they remembered themselves and _them_ , the thirst would simply vanish.

 _Begone._

It begins with an all-empty well and a white flash –


End file.
